Rewrite the Past
by MusicAngel98
Summary: A few months after the event of the movie, Anne and Phillip are stronger and more in love than ever. They've grown into the family of both the circus and the Barnums despite all the prejudice against Anne and their relationship. But when Anne's past comes back to haunt her, will Phillip and her newfound family be able to protect her... and keep her from shattering completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So let's be real. I think you all have realized how big of a Broadway nerd I truly am. Because of that, you should expect that I saw The Greatest Showman the day it came out and have seen it multiple times since… which I did and which I have. It was absolutely incredible and probably the best movie I've seen in a long time. So naturally as a fangirl, I have to write a fanfiction for it.**

 **One of my favorite parts of it was the romance between Phillip and Anne. I already love the whole forbidden love theme and the fact that it was not only class but race-based as well just made it so beautiful. So their relationship after the movie ends is what this story will focus around. Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Charity Barnum smiled politely at her parents standing in the snow at the front door. "Mother, father. So good to see you two." She greeted, letting them into the warmth of the entrance hall. She led them into the parlor where a roaring fire burned in the fireplace, illuminating P.T. and Phillip standing by the fully decorated Christmas tree. "I believe you two already know Phillip Carlyle." Benjamin nodded and shook hands with him while Hannah received a kiss on the hand.

"It's good to see you both again." Phillip smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you without a beautiful woman on your arm." Hannah smirked. "A handsome man like yourself could get any girl in the city."

"Actually…" Phillip started but was cut off by a girlish squeal coming from the stairs. The younger Barnum daughter flew down the stairs in her Christmas dress. Phillip caught the girl with emphasized joking grunt. "Woah, little doll, what's got you so excited?"

"Anne did my hair! Look!" Helen gave her parents and Phillip a toothy grin. Phillip set her down so she could turn to show the braid in her hair, a purple ribbon threading through her golden blonde locks.

"It looks gorgeous, Helen." Charity complimented.

"Anne does good work." P.T. agreed.

"She's upstairs doing Caroline's hair." Helen explained. "She brought us the ribbons. She says they're part of our present." Phillip smiled, knowing Anne had gotten them the most thoughtful gifts.

"Well I'll go get them and then we can start dinner." Charity said, clapping her hands. "You all can head into the dining room while I do that." They all nodded, following P.T. into the dining room. Helen eagerly grabbed Phillip's hand and playfully dragged him to the seat next to hers.

She let out a laugh as Phillip pulled out her seat for her with a flourish. She gave him a shaky curtsy before taking her seat. P.T. sat at the head of the table with Benjamin at the other end and Hannah at her husband's side. Benjamin raised an eyebrow when he saw three more place settings as opposed to just the two for Charity and Caroline. "Is someone else joining us tonight?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer, Charity came into the room, holding Caroline's hand. Caroline's dirty blonde hair created an elegant braid crown with an identical purple ribbon. "Doesn't she look divine?" Charity smiled. Everyone nodded their agreements while Caroline took one of the empty seats. Phillip's eyebrows furrowed and Charity looked behind her and sighed. She had expected as much.

Without a word, Phillip left the room and found Anne sitting on the staircase in the beautiful midnight blue gown she had had made for tonight. She twisted her hands as if wrapping the protective tape around them. "Why does this scene look familiar?" Phillip joked lightly, referring to the ruined night at the theatre he had planned all those months ago. She cracked a small smile before letting it fall. He came to crouch in front of her and took her hands in his. "Anne, talk to me. You were so excited for this dinner and seeing the girls. What happened?"

"I… I didn't know Charity's parents were going to be here." She answered quietly. He sighed. He knew exactly where her mind was going. "Think of how your parents looked at me before we were even together. How do you think Charity's parents are going to look at both of us when they find out? I love you, Phillip. More than anything. But I can't let you go through that."

"Anne, look at me." She slowly lifted her head, connecting her hazel eyes with his blue ones. "Do you remember that first show I took over in the tent?" She nodded. "Think about that night. A sold-out crowd cheering for us, for what we have. It doesn't matter what two judgmental snobs think. You should've seen Helen's reaction when she came down after you did her hair. You're her and Caroline's sister. P.T. and Charity see you as a daughter. Those are the people who should matter to you. And if the way her parents look at you still affects you, just think of that night and how the crowd looked at us."

He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her take a shaky breath. "We did promise to rewrite the stars together." She said quietly. He smiled proudly at her, quickly kissing her lips. He stood up, her following slowly. He offered her his arm which she took with a grateful smile.

He led her down the stairs and into the dining room. Benjamin and Hannah's eyes widened when they set eyes on the girl on Phillip's arm. Anne took in a sharp breath but relaxed when the Barnum's all gave her warm, loving smiles. Phillip smiled at the tension leaving her body and led her over to the seat next to his. He pulled out her chair for her and she hoped the blush on her cheeks wasn't noticeable. She was still getting used to being treated with love like Phillip's. "Benjamin, Hannah, this is Anne Wheeler." P.T. introduced, "She performs trapeze and acrobatics in the circus."

"She also happens to be the beautiful girl I am always eager to have on my arm." Phillip continued, kissing Anne on the cheek and taking the seat between her and Helen.

"Anne, I love what you did with the girls' hair." Charity smiled as the first course was served.

Anne let herself smile at the older woman despite the looks, almost glares, she felt from Benjamin and Hannah. "Thank you, Charity." Hannah's eyes widened a bit hearing her call Charity by her first name. "I took the ribbons from the first costume I was given for the circus." Helen and Caroline both gasped with smiles. "I know how much the girls like watching my performances so I thought they would like to have a bit of it with them."

"Girls, what do you say?" P.T. chided lightly.

"Thank you, Anne!" They chorused together.

Anne laughed, sending Phillip's heart racing at the sound. "If it's okay with your parents, after dinner, I'll give you the other gifts I brought for you guys." The girls turned to their parents with pleading in their eyes.

"I think that can be arranged." P.T. said. The girls clapped in glee. "But that's only after dinner so you'll have to be patient." They diligently nodded and continued eating.

Dinner was a somewhat pleasant affair. The food was great and Anne learned to ignore the subtle comments and glances Charity's parents were sending her way. Phillip had been right. Remembering the night the crowd cheered for their love and seeing the smiles on the Barnum's faces had been just what she needed to get by. After dessert, Helen and Caroline were all but begging to know what Anne had gotten them for Christmas.

"Okay, okay." She jokingly gave in. "The gifts are under the tree. Come on." With those two words, the girls scampered into the parlor, Anne, Phillip and Charity following close behind.

P.T. and the Halletts started to follow but P.T. stopped them before leaving the door. "Don't think Charity, Phillip, or I missed the looks and comments you were giving Anne." He said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I don't care what you think about her or what society does, she is a member of this family and will be treated as such."

Without another word, P.T. turned and found Phillip and Anne on the couch in the parlor. Helen and Caroline were on the floor in front of them, colorfully wrapped boxes in their laps. "Phillip said it wouldn't be fair to open them without you or mommy in the room." Caroline said.

"Charity went to get some champagne for us and sparkling cider for the girls." Phillip explained. P.T. nodded and took a seat next to his performers. Benjamin and Hannah came into the room silently, taking seats as far from the young couple as possible. Phillip noticed this and decided to poke the bear just a bit. He wrapped an arm around Anne's waist and kissed her temple. She smiled brightly at him.

Charity came in a moment later with a tray of glasses and two bottles. One of sparkling cider and one of champagne. She dispensed the drinks before taking a seat next to her husband. "Okay, girls. I'm dying to see what Anne got for you." She said.

Caroline tore the paper off her box and lifted the lid. She gasped, pulling out a lavender dress. "You've told me how much you love my costume." Anne explained, "And the first costume that I had was going to be sold for scraps so instead, I had the fabric made into a dress for you."

"I love it!" Caroline exclaimed, clutching the dress close to her chest. She rushed over and hugged Anne tightly. "Thank you so much, Anne!"

"I'm glad you like it." Anne smiled and hugged her back. She gently released Caroline and went to kneel in front of the younger Barnum daughter. "Helen, your mom and dad told me that you like telling stories." She nodded eagerly. "And that you've learned how to write full sentences?" She nodded once again. "Then, I hope you like this gift."

Helen opened the box and gasped. She pulled out a beautiful leather-bound journal. "Oh, it's beautiful." Charity breathed. Anne smiled her thanks with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you could use this to write all your stories in." She pulled out a small pack of pencils from the box. "So you can write in it."

Helen smiled at the young woman she saw as her big sister. "Thank you." She said in a whisper. Anne smiled at the small girl and brought her into a hug. Phillip smiled. He loved seeing Anne so relaxed and loving around the family. He didn't know much about her past before the circus but he knew all she had left was her brother so it was amazing to see her so open with the Barnums.

A loud pounding on the door shocked everyone out of their thoughts. Anne pulled out of the hug and everyone glanced around curiously. The pounding happened again and Charity rushed to answer it. A few moments passed in silence before Charity came back with W.D behind her. He was flustered and quickly pulled Anne into an embrace.

"Oh, thank God." He said quietly.

"W.D, what are you doing here?" P.T. asked when they released each other.

He tried to form words but all that came out were stutters. Anne gently cupped her brother's face in her hands. "W.D, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I should've been more careful." He finally muttered. "I am so sorry, Anne."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Anne comforted. "What are you on about?"

"Sit him down." Charity instructed. "He needs to breathe."

Anne nodded and directed W.D to the couch, sitting him down and pouring him a small glass of champagne. He drank gratefully and ran a hand through his hair while Anne gently rubbed his back. "Now, can you tell us what has you so worked up?" P.T asked concerned.

W.D stood up to face Anne and with shaking hands, pulled a letter from his jacket. "I wasn't careful enough." He said quietly, holding out the letter to Anne.

She took the letter and cautiously opened it, her eyes widening at the familiar handwriting. Her hands started shaking as well, followed closely by tremors throughout her entire body. Phillip quickly rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Anne? Anne, what's wrong?" She didn't respond. It appeared as if she was staring into nothingness. "Anne, talk to me! Please!"

The minute the word was out of his mouth, multiple voices yelled her name when her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Phillip's arms, unconscious.

* * *

 **So there you have it! The first chapter of my new story! If you guys would like me to continue it, please tell me so in a nice little review, it won't take you long, I swear! I do hope to continue this story so until then, please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys seem to really like this story! I try and reply to all the lovely and supportive comments I get on each chapter so keep it up! I'm going to try and update as much as possible because I have some really great ideas on where to go with this. Plus I just saw the movie for a fourth time so now I'm really inspired! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like the second one.**

* * *

Phillip felt his heart plummet as he caught Anne's limp body. The panic and fear in the room was almost tangible with every person rushing to help the trapeze artist. "Phillip, get her to the couch." P.T instructed. Phillip's mind was racing too fast to form words so he merely nodded.

He picked up Anne's form and gently laid her down on the couch, kneeling beside her and keeping a grip on her hand. Charity turned to her two daughters. "You guys want to help Anne?" She asked. They both nodded, eager to help their pseudo-sister. "Okay. Caroline, I need you to go into the kitchen and get me a bowl of water and a hand towel." Caroline turned and rushed to the kitchen. "Helen, you know where all mommy's makeup is?" The younger Barnum nodded. "I want you to go there and you'll find a small glass bottle filled with purple crystals. Can you find it and bring it down here?"

Helen nodded eagerly and all but sprinted up the stairs towards P.T and Charity's room. Benjamin and Hannah watched in shock and slight confusion as to why their daughter and her family acted as if the young girl was one of them. Caroline came back in with a bowl of water in her hands and a hand towel slung over her shoulder. "Good job, sweetheart." P.T smiled. "Put it on the floor next to Anne." Caroline nodded and put the bowl on the floor, handing her mother the towel.

Charity smiled her thanks as she knelt down next to Phillip so that she was face to face with Anne. She dipped the towel into the water and wrung it out before patting Anne's forehead and cheeks with it. "We don't need her to overheat while she's unconscious." Charity explained, dipping the towel in the water again. This time she wrung out almost all the water and folded it to drape over Anne's forehead.

Helen came bounding down the stairs, a glass vial clutched tightly in her hands. She held it out to Charity. "Is this what you wanted?" She asked.

Charity nodded, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Yes, this is perfect." She answered. She stood up. "We'll give her a few minutes to rest and see if she wakes up on her own, but if not, I'll use the smelling salts."

Everyone nodded their agreements. Phillip turned to W.D. "What was in that letter?" He asked.

"It was a letter from our mother." W.D answered. "We haven't seen our parents in years and we wanted to keep it that way but… god, the advertising for the circus must've drawn them in!" He ran a hand over his face. "They probably saw our posters! I should've been more careful!"

"Why would you want to stay away from your parents?" P.T questioned. A dark look passed over W.D's face, not going unnoticed by the others. P.T turned to see Anne still lying on the couch, her hand safely in Phillip's but still unconscious. "Charity, use the smelling salts. We don't want her out cold for any longer than necessary."

Charity nodded but first turned to her parents. "I love you both so I will say this as kindly as possible. I need you to get out." Benjamin and Hannah looked at her in shock. "Look, I don't know what Anne and W.D have been through with their parents but it was obviously so traumatizing that she fainted at the mere thought of them coming to visit her. And I know neither one of you will give her the sympathy and compassion she needs to talk about this if all the comments and glances at dinner were anything to go by. We need her to feel solely comfortable and loved which will not happen with you two here." She turned away from her stunned parents and crouched next to Anne once more, taking the towel off her forehead and brushing back her hair slightly. "Also, I want you both to know this. My family is everything to me and my family includes every single performer in Phineas' circus. Anne is a daughter to me and if you want to be a part of this family, you're going to have to start thinking of them in the same way."

Her parents shook off their shock and swiftly left the room without an argument. Charity sighed and turned her attention back on Anne. "Thank you for that." Phillip said quietly. "Anne loves to know she's a part of this family."

Charity smiled at the young man while P.T came over and lovingly kissed her head in thanks. Charity quietly uncorked the glass vial in her hand, releasing the scent of lavender into the air. She held it under Anne's nose and her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times before her gaze locked with Phillip's. "Phillip." She said quietly.

He nodded with a smile, kissing her knuckles gently. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He chided jokingly. "I think I lost a year off my life."

Anne let out a small giggle before her expression darkened. "Please tell me that letter wasn't real." Everyone stayed silent. Her eyes glassed over and she brought a shaking hand to cover her mouth. "Oh god." The second he saw the tears leak between her lashes, Phillip sat her up and pulled her into his arms. Helen slowly came over and hugged Anne's legs, Caroline following the action. Anne cracked a small smile at the two girls and crouched down to hug them both.

"We love you, Anne." Helen said softly. Anne barely held back a sob.

"I love you both too." Anne responded, pulling away and wiping a few of the tears from her face. "But what I'm about to tell Phillip and your parents is a little too much for you two to hear right now." Their faces fell. "I promise I'll tell you both when you're a little bit older." They nodded understandingly.

"Girls, why don't you go up to your room and we'll come get you when we're done?" P.T suggested. The girls nodded and hugged Anne one last time before scampering up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, P.T turned to Anne. "You don't need to tell us the full story, but just explain to us why your parents visiting would cause you so much distress."

Anne bit her lip as she came to sit next to Phillip again. Phillip wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean into him. Charity saw the hesitance in her eyes and came to sit next to her. She gently took the young woman's hand as a mother would. "Whatever you say will not change what we think about you." Charity told her. "You're a part of our family and always will be."

"Thank you." Anne responded, barely above a whisper. "It's just…" Her lip started trembling as she fought back a new wave of tears. Phillip tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead. "W.D, I hate to ask this of you but can you tell them? I can't even talk about it."

"Anything you need." W.D answered, his own eyes glassing over slightly. Phillip held Anne tightly and Charity squeezed her hand as he started to explain, "When Anne was 16, we lived with gypsies who taught us the tricks and techniques we know. The reason we lived with them is because we needed to escape from our parents." He took a shaky breath. "Our parents were both free but they had to earn that and because of that, they've always had a bitterness towards…" He motioned to the Barnums and Phillip and they nodded in understanding. "I think it was that bitterness that led them to treating us like they did. Our mother was just closed off and cold towards us and the world and our father…" W.D trailed off, hearing the small whimper Anne let out. "God, I'm so sorry Anne. I should've gotten you out of there sooner."

Anne reluctantly pulled away from Phillip and Charity and rushed over to her brother, enveloping him in a hug. "It's not your fault. I should've told you sooner." She separated from him and cupped his face in her hands. "You got us out of there. You protected us both."

P.T cautiously approached the two and placed a hand on Anne's shoulder, making her flinch slightly. "What did your father do?" He asked.

Anne turned to Phillip who came to pull her into his arms. She gripped him tightly, the familiar cologne soothing her. "My father got drunk to cope." She said, voice partly muffled by his shoulder. "And when he got drunk, he would… forget I was his daughter."

Charity and P.T's eyes widened while Phillip tightened his grip on her. He could feel her tears on his shoulder but he couldn't care less. "Anne," Charity spoke up, "did your father touch you?"

"He did more than that." W.D corrected, his voice tight with regret and emotion. "He raped her. Multiple times." Charity gasped as her eyes glassed over. P.T quickly pulled his wife into his arms. Anne was practically a Barnum and to know that she went through such torture was heartbreaking for them both. Phillip felt his heart shatter at the thought of someone violating Anne like that. Anne sobbed into his shoulder as Phillip contemplated all the ways he could kill Anne's father.

"The letter." P.T broke the silence after a few moments. "What exactly did it say?"

Anne let out a sob and began to shake again. Phillip quickly brought her to the couch, whispering what he hoped were reassurances in her ear. "It said that our parents saw the ads for the circus and want to come see us in action." W.D answered. "Let's just say variations of the words 'working for the white man' appeared a number of times." He slumped in a chair defeated. "They're already on their way. We can't stop them."

"When are they coming to see you perform?" P.T asked.

"They didn't give an exact date but they said sometime the week after New Year's."

"Anne, listen to me." P.T said, sitting next to the girl and taking her hand in his. "I promise you that every person in this room and in the circus will be behind you when you face your father and none of us, especially me or Phillip will let him hurt you in any way."

"Thank you." Anne said, her voice thick. Phillip kissed her forehead. Those two words would never express how grateful she was for the family.

"Why don't you three stay here tonight?" Charity suggested, changing the subject. "The girls would love to spend Christmas with you and I don't feel right about turning you out after the emotional night you've had."

All three were too tired to argue so they simply agreed. Charity and P.T led them up the stairs to the guest rooms. W.D kissed his sister on the forehead before retiring to his room for the night. Once his door was closed, Anne turned to the other three. "I don't know how appropriate this would be but would any of you mind if Phillip and I shared a room tonight? I just…"

"We completely understand." P.T cut her off with a knowing smile. He led them to a room down the hall with a bed fit for two. They quickly got one of Charity's nightgowns and some of P.T's old clothes for them to sleep in and left the young couple.

Phillip came out after changing to see Anne on the bed, staring into what seemed like nothingness. He crouched in front of her, connecting his blue eyes with her hazel ones. "P.T wasn't wrong. Your father is not going to lay a hand on you if I have anything to say about it." He said quietly.

"That's exactly what terrifies me the most." She responded, her voice cracking at the end. He raised an eyebrow, concerned. "I read the letter before I passed out. My mother said my father was furious that we were back under 'white men's control' and that he would get us out if it was the last thing he did. What is he going to do to you when he finds out about us?" Silent tears started to trickle down her face. "I almost lost you once, Phillip. I can't go through that again. I… I don't think I could survive it."

Phillip could feel tears burn at the back of his eyes at the thought of the night the fire broke out. He had been so terrified when he hadn't seen Anne with the others, he didn't care if he lived or died, but she had to. Phillip stood up and brought Anne into his arms. She gripped onto his shirt like a lifeline, needing any reassurance that he was still here with her. They eventually collapsed onto the bed together, the turmoil of the night catching up to them but Anne's head remained on his chest so that the steady beating of his heart could lull her to sleep and remind herself that he was still breathing. If only for the night.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry it took me a bit to get it to you but I will hopefully be getting the next chapter out in the next week or two! Until then, please be sure to vote, comment, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least** **somewhat regularly. If not, I apologize but either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The two Barnum daughters squealed when they saw Phillip, and Anne coming down the stairs Christmas morning. W.D had left while the sun was barely rising to help prep the circus performers to face their parents. He wasn't going to give them the full-story (excluding Lettie who had become Anne's best friend and practically her sister) but he was going to let them know that the siblings did not want their parents to get to close. Anne smiled as she crouched down to hug Caroline while Phillip swung Helen around in his arms. Anne felt her heart race a mile a minute seeing Phillip in this setting. Still in their pajamas, a Christmas tree lit up like stars in the corner, and making two girls smile as a father would. She wasn't ashamed to say she had a brief fantasy of if their own family would be like this.

"Merry Christmas you too." Charity laughed, coming over to them. She and P.T were also still in their pajamas as the girls claimed it was 'Christmas protocol'. The young couple smiled at her in response. "Coffee or tea for either of you before we get to the presents?"

"I'll take a coffee if you don't mind." Phillip answered.

"Tea is just fine." Anne said.

Charity nodded and poured the respective drinks. The family and couple gathered around the tree as the girls eagerly tore into their presents. P.T gave Charity a jeweled hair clasp she had seen in a store weeks beforehand and Charity gave her husband a framed copy of the circus' first review. Luckily, Phillip and Anne had known there was a possibility of them staying the night so they had brought their presents for each other along with them.

Anne smiled when she handed him his. "I hope you like it." She all but whispered. Phillip smiled reassuringly as he opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a silver hip flask with the circus' logo printed on it. She giggled. "I know you still keep one for stressful times. I had this one custom-made for you."

He smiled brightly and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I love it." She smiled, thankful she got him something good. "And now for yours. Helen?" The girl clapped and went over to the tree, pulling out a small box tied with a purple ribbon. She handed it to Phillip with a toothy grin. He ruffled her hair. "Thanks, little doll." She let out a giggle.

The Barnums watched in anticipation as Anne carefully undid the ribbon and popped open the box. She let out a small gasp at the sight of a delicate crystal raindrop vial on a silver chain. Inside the crystal was a small scrap of midnight blue fabric. "Phillip…" She trailed off, knowing he would understand her question.

"The night of Jenny's concert premiere," Phillip explained, "When I let that couple in the theatre get to me… I never could've forgiven myself if P.T and the rest of the circus didn't stop me from thinking like that. I still can't forgive myself for letting it happen in the first place."

Tears glittered in Anne's eyes. "I remember that night." She said. "When you held my hand, I thought 'maybe I can feel like this if he'll accept me as I am' and when you let go… I couldn't take it. I ran back to the circus and tore the dress to bits, not believing I deserved to wear it." Her eyes widened slightly. "Is that…"

Phillip nodded. He gently took the necklace out of the box. Anne turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, sucking in a sharp breath when she felt him fasten the chain around her neck. She touched the charm tenderly as she turned back to him. "You may not have seen it but I kept a scrap of the dress and had it in my pocket during every performance." Charity put a hand over her heart and leaned against her husband, silently reliving the young love they had felt at Phillip and Anne's age. "I kept it as a reminder to never let the world get in the way of what I was feeling towards you again." A dark blush coated Anne's cheeks as he continued, "I wanted you to have it so that you feel the same when people like Charity's parents and mine start to get to you."

Anne's smile grew if that was even possible. She placed a loving kiss on Phillip's lips before leaning her forehead against his. "Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

* * *

New Years had come and gone with a celebration fit for the Barnum circus.Anne breathed a small sigh of relief when Charity and P.T decided to spend the week in the city with their daughters so that they could support Anne and W.D. P.T had even agreed to perform with Phillip as ringleaders for the week. The entire week, there was an extra set of nerves in the air before each show. No one outside of the Barnums except Phillip and Lettie knew the true extent of Anne's torture but they knew enough.

It had been exactly five days since New Years. Phillip came upon Anne's dressing area before their performance to find her absentmindedly twirling the crystal around her neck and appearing to stare into nothingness. He had come to know this look all too well since her confession. He came over and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. She blinked and smiled when her hazel eyes caught his blue ones. He quickly pulled her, pressing his lips to hers.

He smiled into the kiss when he felt her relax into his embrace. He pulled away but kept her close enough for their noses to brush together. "I'm right here." He said quietly.

"I know." She responded, pecking his lips. "I'm just… scared to death. Thinking one of these days, I'll see them in the crowd and just… lose it all." Tears burned in her vision but she held them back.

"You're not going to lose anything." Phillip reassured. "None of us are going to let either of your parents get to you. Especially me." She shakily smiled at him and he pulled her into his arms tightly, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to let go of the other, but split apart when W.D and Lettie rushed over to them.

"They're here." He said. Just those two words were enough for Anne's knees to weaken and fall against Phillip. He held her upright, keeping a grip on her waist.

Lettie locked eyes with Anne as she spoke, "Don't do this to yourself, Annie. You have been through so much hell. Don't let them drag you back." Anne nodded mutely but clutched Phillip close to her.

P.T came over to the group. "W.D already told me. Anne, I want you to listen to me." He stepped forward, gently pulling Anne away from Phillip and gripping her shoulders to face him. "I can't imagine what is going through your head right now but I don't want you to focus on your parents. Charity and the girls are in the audience. I want you to focus on doing what you do best. Making my daughters smile."

Anne smiled and suddenly her mind filled with images of Helen and Caroline jumping out of their seats as if to try and touch her as she flew overhead with shinning smiles on their faces. She took a deep breath. "Thank you, P.T" She said gratefully, wrapping her arms around the man who had become a father to her.

P.T smiled as he returned the hug. "Now, it's time to give them a performance they'll never forget." P.T rushed off to begin the show. W.D quickly kissed his sister on the forehead and Letting hugged the girl tightly before heading to their opening spots.

Before leaving for their spots, Anne turned to Phillip. "I know it's become tradition but can you not kiss me at the end of the show? I don't want to give my father more of a reason to hurt you." Phillip wanted to argue but understood her reasoning. He simply nodded and kissed her quickly for luck.

Throughout the show, Anne didn't even think of seeking out her parents in the crowd. All she could see as she swung through the air and danced beside her true family was Helen and Caroline's bright smiles and Charity laughing between them as they bounced in their seats. She had to note that both girls were wearing the hair ribbons she had gotten them for Christmas which made her smile even more.

But all too soon, the show came to a close. Anne took her time taking off her wig and changing into her normal clothes. Constantine had agreed to keep an eye on Helen and Caroline so that they wouldn't have to see the exchange. After what felt like an eternity and no time at all, W.D held out a hand to Anne, silently telling her it was time. She took a shaky breath and accepted her brother's hand.

She sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of their parents. W.D squeezed her hand and led her towards them. "Mother, father." He greeted stiffly while Anne stayed silent.

"W.D, Anne." Their mother, Lucy, responded with a small smile. "Look at you two, all grown up."

"And right back where your mother and I started." Their father, William, spit out. Anne flinched slightly but managed to hide it.

"It was our decision to work for Mr. Barnum." W.D explained. "We get to do something we love and he pays us well. Treats us like family."

"And I would never make them do something against their wills." P.T interrupted, approaching the four with Charity on his arm. "They are free to leave whenever they feel."

"Which I hope doesn't happen anytime soon." Charity chimed in. She came over to hug Anne tightly. "That performance was brilliant, Anne. I've never heard the girls cheer so loudly."

"Thank you, Charity." Anne finally spoke, stepping back from the hug. "I'm glad I could make them happy." Anne turned to face her parents. "W.D wasn't wrong. Charity and P.T have treated us and every performer here like one of their own and we couldn't be more grateful to them."

William all but glared at his daughter but looked curiously at the chain around her neck. "Where did you get this little trinket?" He questioned, reaching out to touch it.

Anne took a step back and clutched the crystal defensively in her fist. "Don't touch it." She said harshly.

"And why exactly do you think you can speak to your father like that?" Lucy chastised with her own glare. Anne tightened her grip on her necklace.

"I believe she has every right to speak to him like that." Anne both relaxed and felt her heart race with fear at the sound of Phillip's voice. He came over and discreetly put a hand on the small of Anne's back, calming her nerves slightly. "Given all the torture he put her through."

"I believe you both will recognize Phillip Carlyle." P.T introduced. "Head ringleader of the circus and my business partner."

William scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, _Mr. Carlyle,_ " He said in the most condescending voice he could muster. "I have to ask what sort of 'torture' you believe I put my own daughter through."

Phillip's jaw clenched and he stepped forward, now glaring eye to eye with the man. "You lost the right to call her your daughter when you got drunk and got into her bed." He said through clenched teeth. Charity put her face in P.T's shoulder at the sentence. She hated hearing about what Anne had gone through. Anne let out a quiet whimper and Phillip immediately went back to her, making sure she was okay. "There is a special spot in hell for people like you."

Phillip gently took Anne's fist that was around the charm and lifted slightly to kiss her knuckles. She smiled gratefully at him. William reached forward intent to pull Anne away from Phillip but Phillip grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip before he could. "Phillip," Anne said quietly, almost pleading him to not do anything rash.

"You are not going to lay a single finger on her as long as I'm still breathing." Phillip said in a dangerously calm voice. Anne sighed a little. _This is not going to end well_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Thank the Lord! I finally got that finished! I hope you all enjoyed and I will try to update a lot sooner this time but with a full-time student schedule, I can't make that promise. Either way, please vote, comment, and follow!**


End file.
